


Differing Minds Come Together

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Rare Pair Extravaganza [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Roland is missing shots he never misses as Jack and him try to escape a bandit camp. Roland claims it’s because Jack is being so bossy, Jack’s pretty sure it’s cause he needs to get laid.





	Differing Minds Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/177874945437/for-ur-uncommonrare-pair-project-jackroland
> 
> Prompt: “Don’t tell me what to do unless we’re naked.”

They had been taking fire too long for Jack’s liking. He and Roland had been taking fire since they had tried to make their escape from their stealth mission. It was the best outcome if they were to get caught, but they hadn’t been able to advance towards freedom enough for Jack’s standards. For some reason, Roland was missing shots he never should have been, even when Jack barked order after order.

Roland glared at him as they finally made headway, retreating to a secure hiding spot. “Dammit, Jack, don’t tell me what to do unless we’re naked! I’ve had more defense training than you ever have. _I_ should be the one giving orders!”

“Then, you wanna tell me why you’re such a lousy shot today? When it’s important?”

The man flipped him off.

Jack stared at Roland. “Fine.” He went over to the large man and began to unbuckle his belt.

Roland shoved his hand away. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Jack huffed, annoyed. “We’re gonna have sex, duh! You haven’t had any in weeks.”

Roland glared at the older man. “You’re fucking insane! How do you know I haven’t had sex?”

“Language, sugar.” He said, undoing Roland's combat pants and snaking his hand down to grope him under his underwear. “You’re aim is shit when you haven’t had sex recently.” Jack smirked, his hand massaging Roland’s cock. “Just concentrate on shootin’, pumpkin, Jack’s gonna take care of ya.”

Roland swore under his breath and took aim, marking several bandits with headshots.

“See? You’re already better.” Jack cooed.

“Fuck you, Jack.” Roland hissed, but Jack could feel how aroused he was getting. The soldier was always extremely responsive in the middle of battles. Jack tugged at his pants, but Roland growled. “Not. The. Time.”

“On your knees,” Jack ordered.

There was a pause before Roland sighed heavily and complied, allowing Jack to pull his clothes down to the ground, exposing his lower half to the air. Jack wrapped a large hand around Roland’s cock and stroked it slowly. Roland picked off bandits expertly, his swears partial moans. Jack paused to undo his own jeans.

“You can’t be serious!?” Roland demanded.

“I never joke about sex, kitten.” From his pocket, he pulled a sample size packet of lube and rubbed some against Roland’s asshole, dipping a finger in. He watched the soldier’s body tense and then rock into his finger. Jack bobbed it in and out. “You just keep focusing on the bandits while I focus on you.”

“You’re nuts, you know that? Literally insane!”

Jack smirked, dipping another slick finger into Roland. “That’s why you keep me around, baby.”

The larger man hissed, hips pushing out towards Jack. He pumped into him wildly as psychos ran towards them. Roland shot each of them, sending them limply to the ground. With his free hand, Jack squeezed lube onto his rock hard cock, smoothing it all over. He braced himself against Roland, sliding in with ease.

Removing his fingers, he held onto the soldier, thrusting deep and slow. The man’s hand was steady as he shot. They both knew that now that their relationship was on display to the bandits, Roland would not let them live.

“Hey!” A bandit called. “Are you guys having s-” Roland killed him.

Jack went faster, fucking Roland, the movement a common thing for the soldier. Jack thrust deep and hard for each shot landed in the enemy. When the last one was shot down, Jack pulled Roland back and pinned him to the ground at the neck. Their bodies slapped together, Roland’s grunts echoing around the empty campsite. Roland stroked his dick to orgasm, jizz spurting into the dirt. Jack slammed into the man again and again, sinking all the way to the hilt as he finally came as well, pulling out in time to let his seed drip over Roland’s ass.

Jack grinned and smacked the man’s ass cheek hard. “Good job, sweetheart, you’re as talented as ever.” He smacked the other cheek. “Now, why don’t you turn around and lick me clean, hmm? After all, I _did_ help you focus.

“Shut up, Jack,” Roland snapped. “I’m still not naked and I only kept losing focus cause you kept bossing me around. Next time I’m going to shut you up with my cock.”

Jack stood, zipping up his jeans and smirking. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
